Memories
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Por aquellos momentos tan cortos, que nos hacen sentir tanto. Serie de relatos cortos.
1. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner

" _T-Te amo, realmente lo hago. Lamento no haberlo dicho antes_ "

Era lo que su voz ansiaba decir, sacar de su pecho aquel pensamiento que fue casi instantáneo cuando se conocieron; al ver esos ojos rojos iguales a los suyos, pero llenos de una bondad que les hacían a la vez tan distintos.

Este era el final de todo, probablemente no volvería a ser Asriel nuevamente; solo quería...que volviera a sentirse amado, como en vida, como siempre ha merecido, a diferencia suya.

Mientras Frisk cumplía sus deseos, consolandole; tuvo un pensamiento compartido con Asriel " _Ja, Ja; no quiero dejarte ir_ "

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sé que es corto, pero es lo que pasa con los microrelatos *Tratando de no llorar* mierda escuchar versiones con letra de His Theme me esta afectando.

Base esto en que hay un pequeño bug en el juego; cuando vas a abrazar a Asriel dice "No quiero dejarte ir" pero, no aparece la cara de Asriel, aunque es su voz. Eso significaria que sino es un bug, vino del narrador, si tu crees en Narra-Chara...pues joder.

También escribí esto por un reto de tumblr, que ponía varias frases y debías hacer una historia con 100 palabras.

Eso es todo;

Jordan.


	2. Everything's written in the stars

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Everything's written in the stars

"En la superficie, dicen que todo esta escrito en las estrellas"

No sabía porque lo dijo en primer lugar, solo un pensamiento casual mientras veía la cueva de los deseos con Asriel. Era hermoso, le encantaba ese lugar no solo por las piedras; sino como por la oscuridad le hacia sentir tan minimo en comparación, lo mismo con su dolor. Aun así, por mucho que le encantara esa cueva, con el tiempo se volvió tan...predecible.

"¿En serio?" Se sorprendió su mejor, frunciendo el ceño poco después de decir eso "Pero entonces, ¿Cómo sabremos el nuestro?"

"No creo que podamos"

No había un sentimiento en su voz, ya no le importaba demasiado su futuro; aunque esa parte le quedo claro luego de ir al Monte Ebott a morir, aunque viviera con los Dreemurr, sus sentimientos sobre lo que sería de si mismo no era demasiado inquietante.

Sin embargo, Asriel tenía otra respuesta muy distinta a sus pensamientos.

"En ese caso, ¿Puedes prometerme algo de nuestro futuro?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Estaremos siempre juntos?"

Se volteó a verlo, olvidando la belleza de las piedras brillantes para ver a su mejor amigo; que se sonrojo un poco al notar lo rápido que atrajo su atención con esa pregunta. No creía que alguien alguna vez le hubiera preguntado eso, o mucho menos deseado algo parecido.

Y por una vez, se dio cuenta de que deseaba eso con alguien.

Apretó su mano, aun acostados en el suelo; antes de decir "Por supuesto que si, Azzy"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al final decidí volverlo una serie de drabbles porque 1) Me aburría 2) Es un consejo de un amigo que si tienes problemas para escribir, escribir relatos cortos ayuda 3)Es posible que haya más.

Jordan.


	3. You're no hero Not now and not ever

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

You're no hero. Not now and not ever

"No eres un héroe. Ni ahora ni nunca"

Ese era un pensamiento que Chara tenía muy en claro, desde antes de morir. Bueno, hubo una vez que creyó que quizás, podría ser un héroe. Mato a su mejor amigo y lo volvió en un ente psicópata.

No lo recomendaba.

Por muchos pensamientos encontrados que pudiera tener, el mundo si necesitaba un héroe; su ya mencionado mejor amigo había absorbido todas las almas, y sino lo detenían, todos seguirían sufriendo. Aunque habían podido rescatar a algunos, no habían podido pararlo.

Miro a Frisk, habían estado juntos en toda esta travesía, y aun así, ni siquiera le había dicho como se llamaba. Le reconforto, el contó bromas, y le molesto a veces; sin embargo, era probablemente la persona con la que mas se había cómodo en tan poco tiempo. Con todo, no estaba listo para confiar; no con esa historia, una tan...dolorosa.

Veía a su mejor amigo, y recordaba al niño cabra adorable; aquel que creó ese personaje del Dios del Hyperdeath, con el que jugaba tardes enteras y descubrió todo el Underground. Su mejor amigo, la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

No era solo ya el Underground, era que no podía dejarlo así; no podía lastimarlo más de lo que lo había hecho.

Quizás no podía hacer gran cosa, pero viendo al último humano caído, supo que él si podría.

Preparándose mentalmente, le dijo que recordó que había alguien más a quién salvar.

Y decidió compartir lo que paso; sus recuerdos más preciados y ahora lo más doloroso por ser tiempos que nunca volvería ver.

Pero si era por salvar el mundo...a Asriel...sabia que moriría otra vez.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Más Narra-Chara, porque quiero y porque puedo.

Jordan.


	4. Into the clouds

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

Aclaración: En este fic, Monster Kid es una especie de dragón, un Wyvern.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Into the clouds

"Um, Frisk, ¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! El viento está a 27 kilómetros por hora, es una buena velocidad; tu ya has aprendido muy bien sobre las posiciones para tus alas, y sino estoy aquí para recordarte. Todo saldrá bien"

Obviamente Frisk tenía que ser excepcionalmente optimista sobre sus habilidades de vuelo, pese a que siempre había tenido asiento en primera fila para verlo fallar, y en más de una ocasión caer con su persona. No recordaba el número de veces que Frisk tenía rasguños en diversos lugares, o que casi se ha roto algo un par de veces. Igualmente, tranquilizaría a su madre, repasarían que hizo mal, y luego lo volvería a intentar.

Monster Kid estaba dando el 110% de sí mismo, después de todo su gran héroe siempre hablaba de la importancia de creer en uno. Y más importante, Frisk también creía.

Esta vez, quería que fuera diferente, un diferente bueno.

Así que mientras Frisk se ponía el casco de seguridad que su madre le obligaba a poner-y no porque no confiara en sus habilidades de vuelo, como le dejó en claro varias veces-; recordó todo lo que había estado aprendiendo esas primeras semanas observando desde otros Wyvern hasta a las palomas; agita bien las alas, prepárate para levantar tu peso, y unas vez sientas la fuerza del viento trata de apoyarte en eso. Podía hacerlo.

"A la una..."

"A las dos..."

"¡A las tres!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo, como siempre lo hacían; nunca volaban sin la cuenta regresiva previa.

Empujo con todas sus fuerzas, más por miedo que por el peso; Frisk aun con quince años era tan pequeño comparándoles que fácilmente podía confundirlo con su mochila. El viento ya desde cierta altura era más fuerte que lo dijo, sobretodo porque no lo hicieron cerca de las montañas; por lo cual pudo dejar su peso mas rápidamente.

Igualmente, hizo aun más esfuerzo en ir hacia arriba; logrando que Frisk abrazara su cuello y por poco le hiciera perder parte de su concentración.

"¡Wow! ¿A donde vamos? ¿Que-?" No pudo terminar la frase, porque se adentraron en las nubes y la humedad les inundo; ups, olvidaba que las nubes eran como estar en una llovizna, esperaba que sus padres o los de Frisk no se molestaran por la ropa mojada.

Sin embargo, el embajador no parecía muy molesto por ello, mientras miraba con la boca abierta el paisaje "Vaya"

Sonrió para si, satisfecho. aprovechando para ver también. Estaban por encima de las nubes, con el atardecer llegando; bañando todo de una luz naranja suave, al igual que las nubes. Era tan distinto a la tierra, era como entrar en un sitio distinto.

Escucho la risa de su mejor amigo, mientras habría los brazos "¡Woooju!" Grito con jubilo, mientras al voltear notaba como sonreía sin preocupaciones. Se sintió inmediatamente orgulloso de si mismo en ese momento; sabiendo que por una vez, pudo traerle algo de la alegría que Frisk le había brindado desde que se conocieron.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡500 palabras exactas! Wow, hacía tiempo que no hacía uno de estos, desde que una vez quise hacer una serie que cada cap fueran 500 palabras. Buenos tiempos.

Bueno, traje algo mas alegre porque la inspiración manda; seré honesto, estoy en una relación abusiva con mis musas que hacen lo que quieren cuando les da la gana. Que se le va a hacer.

También encontré este hc en un blog de internet y simplemente lo ame.

Y respondiendo a Golder; sip, probablemente haya más drabbles, si estaba en estado completo es porque previamente iba a ser uno no más antes de decidir hacerlo serie.

Por cierto, si alguien esta considero en que escriba algo, díganme y veré si me animo. A veces encontrarme ideas o parecido me inspira para escribir.

Jordan.


End file.
